


Changes in Time

by Bobateachan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, POV Female Character, Post-Big Hero 6 (2014), Reader-Insert, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobateachan/pseuds/Bobateachan
Summary: An overwhelming conversation between you and Hiro Hamada about the death of his older brother Tadashi Hamada. The sequel will explain the rest of the story!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Changes in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I re-watched the movie, Big Hero 6, and wanted to write a fan fiction of it! This story follows right after the movie. I highly recommend you watch the movie before you read my story because it's going to be confusing if you don't know what happened. I also recommend you listen to Rousseau's piano cover of Dearly Beloved- Kingdom Hearts! [Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysxEFyYsv_U ] I am currently making a sequel to this fan fiction, so thank you for choosing to read this. Grab some snacks and enjoy! (､ᐛ)ﾍ＿/ ~~♡~~ ＼＿ヾ(ᐖ◞ )､

“[Name]!” 

A friendly voice of a young male was heard as you walked down the tiled floors of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT). You looked behind you and softly giggled once you saw the tiny familiar dark-haired boy catch up.

“That’s Professor [Name] to you, Hiro.” You stated before playfully glaring at him.

“Haha, right. You’re a Professor now.” He placed his hand behind his neck, tilting his head to the side from embarrassment.

You giggled again as you crossed your arms.

“But I guess you can call me [Name] when no one is around.” After reassuring him, you could see his face light up with confidence again.

“W-Well, I just want to tell you good luck. Since...ya know...” He softly said.

You felt happy from his comment, but also sad because you knew where this was headed. Deliberately, you gently placed your right hand on Hiro’s left shoulder.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

Swiftly turning your back around, you continued your walk down SFIT which brought you closer to your well awaited audience in the conference room.

“Oh and make sure you watch the broadcasting, you wouldn’t want to miss it.” You added.

The sound of your heels gracing over the floors echoed through the hallways. Just before you grasped the handle, you stopped in your tracks.

“Are you going to see him?” The boy asked, still standing at the same spot you had left him at.

A sharp pain pierced your chest from his question. You pressed your lips together, fighting back the emotions that were soon to explode. A few moments of silence passed before you took a deep breath, still facing towards the door.

“I am.” You uttered.

You awaited for the boy to disapprove of your upcoming actions. Knowing that what you were planning to put yourself through was both dangerous and stupid. Another silent moment passed before he spoke again.

“....tell him I missed him….every day since that incident...” 

Shocked by the sudden eighteen year old’s sweet words, you glanced back with welling eyes of pain and happiness. Hiro was on the verge of tears once he saw you turn to him, that made him cover his face awkwardly with his hand. Although the both of you didn't say much after, you knew what the other was thinking. You then flashed a cheesy smile to the now shy pink-tinted cheeked boy.

“It’s a promise.” You stated.

The door from inside of the room unexpectedly opens. A yellow clothed female peaks her head out, with a concerning expression as she sees the both of you.

“Um..are you guys okay?”

You quickly cleared your throat, before smiling with uneasiness.

“Just a little nervous, that’s all” You sort of lied, scratching one cheek with your finger.

“Oh no!! I mean, it’s normal to feel like that. So here’s what we’re going to do…”

The girl continued her ways of trying to comfort you as you entered the room, shutting the door behind you. The sound of it echoed through the hallways. Hiro walks out of the institute, stopping at the top of the stairs of the school. His head raised towards the sky as he sighed happily. 

Preparing for the change that was soon about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, You are basically on your way to a conference that will eventually take you back in time. Time travel! I'm sorry if the story was too short. I will try to make the next one longer and more enjoyable. Just want to say thanks again for reading since this is my very first fan-fiction. Okay, bye bye now! (>///////<)


End file.
